


Eyes Up

by a_laurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is in his class, Dom/sub, Lams - Freeform, M/M, TA/student, alex and laf are roomies, im sorry guys see you in hell, laurens is washingtons TA, non-binary Lafayette, punishment oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_laurens/pseuds/a_laurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex meets a cute boy with green eyes and freckles who just happens to be his TA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first day jitters flew threw Alexs body as he stood outside his dorm room. These four years were his future, for the first time in his life he had something to look forward to.  
The roommate he had been matched with had some long name that he couldn't even remember at this point due to the nerves swelling in his stomach. His roommate was from France, which is great considering he was fluent in French. Alex really hoped they’d get along. Within the half hour he’s been on campus he’s already run into his high school enemy, Thomas fucking Jefferson, walking around with his little puppy like minion, James Madison. The one thing he was most excited about was getting rid of those assholes, yet they somehow managed to follow him here. Not only that, he met that he might had just as much, some asshole named Aaron or something. The guy cut him in line at Dunkin Donuts! How was Alex supposed to just stand there and let it happen, of course he would say something to him??  
Hopefully, his new roommate would make it all better and help him feel more confident that he had made the right choice coming here. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of his roommate spinning around the room and lipsyncing to what was presumably coming out of their headphones. His roommate froze when they noticed Alex standing by the door. They smiled and ripped their headphones out of their ears.  
"Bonjor!! My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette, but you can just call me Lafayette! You must be Alexander?" Said Lafayette with a huge grin on his face, giving Alex a once over.  
They had big, curly hair tied back in a ponytail. Their jeans were tighter than any jeans Alex would ever dream of wearing and their shirt was cropped just enough to see a sliver of stomach.  
"Oui! Mon colocataire! Je m'appelle Alex non Alexander." Alex grinned holding his hand out. Lafayette took his hand and pulled him closer placing a kiss on each of Alex’s cheeks.  
"Oh! Tu parles français!!” They shouted with the biggest grin Alex has ever seen, “by the way, je préfère les pronoms they/them!"  
"Oh, of course mon ami!!!" Alex smiled at them.  
"Merci, mon ami! What is your first class?" Lafayette asks going over to their bed to grab a piece of paper which looked to be a schedule.  
"American History with Professor Washington?" Alex replies with a questioning tone. “It’s actually tomorrow.” He hopes that it's a good class. He's heard great things about Washington, which is one of the main reasons he took it, that and the fact that he loves it. He took APUSH in high school and got a 5 on the AP exam, naturally. He was the best at everything he did, well besides making friends really… That was never his strong suit in high school, he found himself debating too many people to be very liked. This year would be different.  
Lafayette smiled and claps, "mon ami!!! I have that too! The history of America is my favorite!"  
"Great!! Well know each other going into it!" This was a huge relief.  
"My boyfriend, Hercules, may come over tonight, if this is okay?" They said smiling at Alex.  
"Of course! I'll leave you guys alone I have to head down to the bookstore anyway!" Alex smiled at Lafayette. This was going to be a good year. He could already tell that him and his roommate we're going to be good friends. Lafayette smiled back at him and nodded.  
"I'll see you later Laf!" Alex said after putting his stuff down and heading towards the door.  
****  
By the time Alex made his way outside, the sun was setting. He walked around campus trying to find the bookstore, it was nowhere to be seen.  
“You seem lost. Can I help you find something?” Alex whipped around to see where the voice had come from. A boy with the most beautiful green eyes and freckles stood in front of him. Alex gave him a once over admiring his tight pants and button down shirt. A loose pony tail held together his beautiful curly hair. Alex couldn’t believe his eyes, this is the most perfect human he’s ever seen. The boy smiled at him flashing his white teeth.  
“Um, yah actually that would be great! Where’s the book store?” Alex asked taking in the boy's green eyes.  
Alex thought he saw him give him a once over as well, maybe spending a little too long looking at the sliver of skin showing between his pants and shirt, then again it could have all been in his head.  
“Oh it’s not far at all actually. Just head straight in the direction you were going and take a right once you get to the split in the pathway, it’s gonna be right on your left,” The boy smiled.  
“Great thank you so much!” Alex stuttered out. He’s perfect.  
The boy coughed, “I actually really have to go, I’m sorry… good luck!” Before Alex could respond, the boy walked away and he missed his chance. He couldn’t help but watch his ass as the boy continued down the trail in, unfortunately, the opposite direction as Alex was headed. He was going to find this boy again even if it’s the death of him.  
Alex couldn’t stop thinking about him even after he got to the bookstore.  
****  
“LAFAYETTE THE MOST AMAZING THING HAPPENED!!” Alex shouted as he bursted through the door, he noticed Lafayette on his bed with another boys tongue down his throat, “OH JESUS, SORRY MY BAD!!” he yelled in the same tone as the two broke apart.  
“ Pas de souci!” Lafayette said sitting up, putting their hand on the other boys knee, “This is mon amor Hercules.” The other boy rolled his eyes at Lafayette's use of “mon amor.”  
“Oh, nice to meet you Hercules…. sorry about that. I’m Alex by the way, I’m Lafayette's new roommate.” Alex stuttered out still flustered by the encounter. How were the other two weren’t as uncomfortable as him was beyond him.  
“What was this amazing thing Hamilton?” Lafayette interrupted before Hercules could manage to say anything.  
Alexander’s eyes lit up as he remembered the beautiful man he had met, “Oh god, I met the most beautiful man in the world! He had perfect green eyes, and perfect freckles, and perfect hair! Oh god, he was just perfect mon ami!”  
“Hmm, surely not as perfect as Herc… what is his name?” Lafayette asked smirking at Hercules when he started to blush.  
“Oh shit… I don’t know… I didn’t really have the time to ask. SHIT! Only I would meet the most beautiful person ever, and not ask their name. Only me Lafayette!” Alex said in distress.  
“Maybe you’ll see him around campus. We could go to a dining hall, maybe he’s there!” Hercules says glancing at Lafayette with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
“It seems like mon amor is hungry, no? Alex, come with us and eat! We’ll hunt for perfect boy while we’re there too!” Lafayette said enthusiastically.  
“Yeah, sounds great” Alex said internally still beating himself up for not getting the boys name.  
The trio heads down to the dining hall where they swipe their cards and get all the food that they want. They choose a table far in the corner.  
“So Alex, where are you from?” Hercules asks.  
“Oh, well I actually moved around a lot, foster families and stuff, you know. The last school I was at though was in New York City, there were these two guys there who I absolutely hated...” Alexander explained, “speak of the devil!” he mumbled ducking his head, “there they fucking are of course, Thomas Jefferson, and his asshole sidekick, James Madison... and what the fuck, why is that asshole who cut me at dunkins there with them?!”  
Lafayette and Hercules both turn around at the same time to look at the two boys.  
Alright Hamilton calm yourself, he thought, don’t fight anyone in front of your only two possible friends so far. He looked down at his food in order to avoid eye contact with any of the boys.  
“Hm, the short one is kind of hot don’t you think so?” Lafayette said, Hercules nudged them and rolled his eyes, “no sight of dream boy yet?”  
“No sight of dream boy.” At this point Alex just wanted to get out of there before the Jeffersquad tried to fight him on something, his appetite was suddenly gone.  
“It’s okay mon ami, we’ll find him somewhere.” Lafayette said reaching across the table to pet his hand.  
“Yah I hope so… I’m not feeling so well… would it be alright with you guys if I just went back to the dorm?” Alex asked apologetically.  
“Of course it is!” Lafayette said smiling.  
“Nice to meet you Alex.” Hercules said smiling.  
“You too man, see you soon Lafayette!” and with that Alex ran out of the dining hall before Jefferson or his squad could see him.  
When Alex got back to his room, he sat on his bed for the first time, could be more comfortable, but it's not that bad. He started to think about the events that had occurred through the day. It started bad and ended pretty bad too, Jefferson has the power of doing that. Fuck Jefferson, he thought.  
“I hope that boy doesn’t become friends with Jefferson before he can pound in my ass,” Alex mumbled to himself, “or before I take his cock down my throat,” Alex groaned. The list of things he wanted to do to him went on forever. If only he knew his name.  
He thought about unpacking his stuff but then decided it could wait until some other time. He got up, threw on an oversized t-shirt and PJ pants from his suitcase and crawled into bed. Thinking about the pretty boy's eyes, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was woken up by a light tap and Lafayette saying, “rise and shine,is that the saying?” 

Alex chuckled and responded, “Yah that’s the saying, but can’t I just sleep for longer?”

“Bon, but we will be late for American History if we aren’t in a little bit under 20 minutes so you should get ready.” Lafayette said as they walked towards the mirror and fluffed their hair. 

Alex groaned and stood up to put on a pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He turned around to see Lafayette shirtless, in yet another pair of the tightest skinny jeans he’s ever seen, with their hair ponytail. 

“Goddamn man, you’ve got some nice abs.” Alex said in pure awe. 

Lafayette smirked and said “desole mon ami, I am taken.”

Alex rolled his eyes and laughed, “you wish. I have someone else on my mind.” 

“Ah yes, your mystery boy.” Lafayette laughed as they put on a shirt and checked the time. “It is time that we go to class.” 

The two made their way out the door and walked to the lecture hall where the class was supposed to take place, they walked in and took their seats. Lafayette forced Alex to sit in the front row with them because, “American History is what they live for,” or something like that. 

Alex was actually pretty excited for this class, American History was by far one of his favorite subject, he also has heard great things about Washington. Just when he thought the class couldn’t get any better, his dream boy walks in, green eyes and all. 

“Laf!! Thats him right there! He’s actually in our class!” Alex whispered nodding over towards him. 

“OH mon ami! He IS beautiful. I approve of this.” Lafayette said winking. 

Just as Lafayette was saying this, the boy looked their way, he smirked and waved at Alex when he smiled at him. Alex couldn’t help but notice a blush spreading across his face. 

“I think he likes you,” Lafayette said teasing Alex. Before he could respond he was cut off by Washington telling everyone to take their seats. 

Everyone went silent. Washington had the power to do that, he was always in control when he decided to be. His stance gave him a look of power that no one could shake. 

Thats strange, Alex thought, why didn’t dream boy sit down?

After clearing his throat Washington cleared his throat,“I am professor Washington and I will be teaching you all American History inside and out. To the right of me is John Laurens, Mr. Laurens to you guys, he just graduated and is shadowing me for the rest of the year. You will treat him the same way you treat me. Don’t think that just because he’s closer to your age you can get away with more. He will be teaching some classes and will be grading some of your papers. We both are very excited to be teaching you this semester.” 

Well fuck that, thought Alexander while Lafayette stifled their laugh with a cough. 

“oh I see it now, you’re trying to bang the hot TA for a better grade.” Lafayette scribbled on a piece of paper and handed it to Alex.

Alex just rolled his eyes at them and crumpled the paper. 

John, he thought, John Laurens. What a beautiful name. What a beautiful person. God I wish that I could just take him now.

Washington started lecturing and the entire time Alex could only keep his eyes on John- Mr. Laurens- the entire time. Why was his love at first sight his damn TA? Heat curled in his crotch. No. No. No. No. This is so wrong. So beyond wrong. Mr. Laurens looked over at him and it was too late, his pants, all of a sudden felt too tight and his face flushed. He quickly looked away before John could tell anything was wrong. 

Good thing he’d never like me back, Alex thought as he held back a groan. Alex bit his lip and looked back at Mr. Laurens, taking in the beautiful sight. John couldn’t help but look back every so often. Alex hoped he didn’t notice his constant shifting in his seat or bulge in his pants. 

After the lecture had ended Alex and Lafayette got up to leave the room, but not before Mr. Laurens came up to him and asked, “did you find the bookstore alright?” 

“yeah… I did thank you.” Alex stuttered out, “I’m Alex by the way. Well actually I’m Alexander Hamilton, but I go by Alex you know? Call me Alex.” 

John laughed, “okay Alex, see you next class.” 

That was so embarrassing, never before has Alexander Hamilton been at a loss for words, yet John Laurens does things to him. 

****

The week was flying by way too quickly. Alex enjoyed most of his classes. Except for one. He may love learning, but he does not love learning from bad professors, professors like Lee. As much as Alex loved writing, he didn’t like writing to please ignorant lit professors. 

So why write to please? thought Alex, deleting his entire essay, when he was interrupted by Lafayette coughing behind him.

“Have you not moved since I left Alexander?” They questioned. 

Alex tapped his phone to check the time. 3:50. Shit. Lafayette left at 11:30. He laughed nervously. 

“Mon ami, why don’t you go out and do something. When I’m stressed, I like going to the gym, there is one on campus! And there's a juice bar,” Lafayette said with a grin.

“Good one Laf, I’ve never been to the gym and I’m not really planning on it. Also do you mean a juice bar where I can buy apple juice, or one where I could pay $6 for liquefied carrots?” Alex questioned, eyes still focused on the computer screen. 

“The one with the carrots, it's very good.” Alex groaned in response. “Well I’m going now. Please join me! Is this thing saved?” Lafayette asked as they walked over to Alex’s computer. 

“I’m not going, but yeah it is, why?” Alex asked as Lafayette grabbed the laptop off the desk and shut it as quickly as they could. 

“You need to get out of this small room. You’re coming with me. You don’t have to do anything there,” They demanded. Winking, they continued, “you can sit and watch me for all I care.”

Alex rolled his eyes as he agreed reluctantly. 

****

“Why didn't you just drag Hercules here?” Alexander questioned as the duo walked into a room with exercise bikes lining the mirror covered walls. 

“Because I wanted to spend time with my dear friend Alexander.” Alex rolled his eyes ,”okay fine, it's because he's at a study group right now with our friend Angelica. But you're just as good mon ami.” 

Alex made his way over to one of the bikes and mounted it as Lafayette went over to the weights that were placed in the middle of the room. He watched as they placed their yoga mat on the floor and started doing push ups. Alex played with the pedals spinning them forwards and then backwards. 

“Mon ami is that bike even on?” Lafayette questioned between push ups.

“Well not really… But you told me that I didn't have to do anything if I came with you.” Alex declared as he stopped pedaling completely. 

“Good point.” Lafayette smirked.  
Lafayette continued his workout routine with a series of push ups, sit ups and weightlifting. Alex was still fidgeting with the pedals as he ranted to Lafayette about Professor Lee. As the minutes passed Alex noticed a weird feeling in his butt in his butt. 

“Lafayette, my butt is numb from this seat. Can we leave yet?” Alex whined. 

“No, but you can walk around into the other rooms. Try to make some new friends.” Lafayette teased. 

“Fine I will!” Alexander shouted as he walked out of the room flipping them off.

He walked through a short brightly lit hallway with green walls until he reached where they had come in. There was a sign that read “JUICE BAR THIS WAY” with an arrow under it. Why not. Though Alex as he followed the arrow. 

The room he found himself in was bright. The walls were orange and the floor was black. There were black tables with chairs filled with students drinking strangely colored drinks.

Alex noticed then how thirsty he really was. He hadn't really had anything to drink for a majority of the day now that he thought about it. He remembered a vending machine he had seen in the lobby where he could buy some water. He was about to turn and head back to the lobby when he noticed the boy behind the counter of the juice bar. 

It was John. Alex eyed him up and down and laughed to himself at the boys outfit. He was wearing a orange shirt, black pants and a dumb black visor. Alex's day could not have gotten any better and now that he thought about it, and he all of a sudden could really go for some vegetables in a cup. 

Alex made his way up to the front of the line and pretended to be shocked when John asked what he wanted to drink before looking up.

“Oh, Alex, hey.” John said smiling under his visor.

“Hey Mr. Laurens, what are you doing here?” Alex questioned as a blush spread across his face. John remembered his name! 

John made a face, “oh god, please just call me John. Or Laurens. Really anything besides Mr. Laurens, it's kind of weird. And I'm working. This is my job, isn't it just great?” He said sarcastically, dramatically tipping his visor. 

“I aspire to achieve this level of greatness.” Alexander giggled in response. John laughed back at him. 

They looked at each other for a moment too long before John spoke up, “so what can I get you?” 

It was then that Alexander realized he hadn't even looked at the menu. Quickly he looked above John’s head to read the bright green writing. Choosing at random Alex said, “I'll have the kale express please.” Right after he said it he cringed, kale should not be a drink. 

John made a strange looking face and the responded, “that'll be $6.27, it'll be right out.” 

Even more than $6. Great. Alex took the money out of his wallet and handed it to the other boy. He took it, put it in the register and moved over to make Alex's drink. 

Alex watched as he bent over to get something under the counter, but quickly looked away before someone would notice.  
When the juice as done he grabbed a straw and handed it to Alex. 

“Thanks a lot man. I'll see you in class?” Alex asked with a smile. 

“Yah of course. See you.” John responded.  
Alex started to walk away when he heard John call his name. 

He turned around and walked back towards the counter. 

“You can always hit me up whenever you need help with the essays or notes or something.” John rushed out with a faint blush across his cheeks, “let me see your phone. I'll put my number in.” 

Alex rushed so quickly to grab his phone that he almost dropped his $6 juice. Alex stuck his hand in his pocket only to realize his phone wasn't there. 

“I left my phone back in one of the rooms. I can always just put my number in your phone and you can text me.” Alex said hopefully. 

“Oh yah sure, that would be just as good,” John said pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Alex. He typed in his number and handed it back to the owner. 

“Thanks again. Text me!” Alex blurted out, “I mean… Like so I can have your phone number and stuff. Just incase I need help or anything. You know.” 

“On it.” John replied smiling. “Bye for real now.” 

“Bye for real,” Alex responded turning on his heels, with his kale juice, and heading back to Lafayette.

John is going to text me! He thought to himself as he floated through the lobby. Not even Jefferson could ruin his mood right now. John Laurens has his number, and he said he'd text him. 

By the time Alexander got back to the room with Lafayette, they were ready to leave. He told them all about their run in with their TA on their way back to their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a little longer than intended I was reallyyyy busy this week. Hope you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY GUYS. I'm not much of a writer, and I don't speak French so sorry about that. 
> 
> I had this idea and @monsieurlefayette encouraged me to write it so shout out!


End file.
